The 'U-Gene'
About the 'U-Gene' After many years of genetic modification, here at the Mansion we finally have a cure for many of the worlds diseases. The list includes HIV, and other sexually-transmitted diseases. The strain of DNA we have managed to use is called 'The U-Gene'. This is because it was taken from Eugene's blood supply directly, and filtered into various different DNA samples. Eventually, we reached a conclusion; a cure for HIV. We named it the 'U-Gene' shortly after. However, as with every cure there is a side effect. Take Mary West for example. She was diagnosed with Hepatitis back in June last year, and was the first patient to successfully receive the U-Gene. A month after her treatment she was fine and enjoying life, as a month before she thought she was surely going to die. About 33 days after treatment, Mary began to show some unusual symptoms. Dr. L. Richards - one of our best female doctors lost her life as a result of Mary's treatment. Mary eventually turned completely insane, and took her life as well as Dr. Richards'. An eye witness produced this explanation recently; It was horrible. Back in the summer last year, tensions at the Mansion labs were high as we had just uncovered a new super-gene named the U-Gene. There was a lot of arguing over who actually found it out, but we're forgetting the real hero here is Eugene. His DNA sample was what gave us this supercure. Everything was good for a while; we had more patients going out than actually coming in for once. Something that hasn't happened in YEARS. I remember talking to Dr. Richard's on the day of her death. It was a normal Monday morning; I fetched her a coffee before she went to check the healing patient 'Mary West'. Mary had come a LONG way with her recovery. Absolutely stunning to look at, it was. About an hour later though, blood filled the hospital ward we were at. It all happened so quickly; Dr. Richard's was in the room with Mary while I swept the outside area. I could smell the usual disinfectant and cleaning agent used to clean the room windows. The sun was slowly pushing through the upper windows of the ward and we were in for another good day. Then I heard the screams. At first, I thought it was Mary perhaps going into shock or something worse. However once I opened the door, Mary stood there while Dr. Richard's was laying on the floor holding her throat/neck, with blood gushing from her jugular vein. I rushed towards the bed and asked Mary if she could help. Mary, however, had blood all around her mouth and something was different about her (See the photo below, taken after the incident and used as evidence up until now). Mary had changed. She had a tongue poking from her left eye, and a fully operational mouth moving and talking from her right eye. This had fangs sharper than any human or animals I have ever witnessed, and the blood was oozing from this new mouth all down her face to the floor. It was a fast-paced oozing, not stopping for a good 10 seconds. More people ran into the room, including Myke (I think that's his name?) who instantly speared Mary to the floor before throwing a net over her shaking body. Mary at this point was naked, and had more mouths growing all over her body with lashing tongues and fangs too. She was taken away quickly, and the whole time Dr. Richards was still looking at her crying violently while her blood filled the room and had now flooded into the corridor outside. Dr. Richards last words were a struggled She... Has... seen the devil. Talk to Eugene This disturbed everyone in the immediate area, including Eugene who had ran over to investigate the situation. Eugene was taken to holding cell #4 for about an hour, before being tested and questioned vigorously. Nothing was used against him, and after the U-Gene test tube was destroyed... Or was it? A doctor specializing in hazardous chemicals was tasked with ridding us of the newly acquired U-Gene as soon as possible. It later emerged that he had simply thrown it into the BNK Sewer system. He was arrested and put in a prison cell with 99 of the nastiest Berserker's to ever live at the Mansion. The reason for this? Wype inhaled the U-Gene chemicals as the test tube smashed on the sewer floor. Nobody has been down to check on Wype since, and to be honest that's probably best for us all.